User blog:Amanim/Top Favorite Favorite Aaliyah Songs
I am a huge fan of Aaliyah even when she was famous in my generation (the 90s because I was born in that famous era). I love her music and her performance in Romeo Must Die. I even love how true she was to herself including the style of clothes that she wore. And because she is the queen of movie soundtracks. I have a few things in common with her like how: we both love the Japanese culture and Egyptian culture. We both love Kung fu and love dark humor including everything dark in reality. We both hate motorcycles since we find it scary and being short. We both love to be honest and trustworthy. We both are the hard working type and want to do different things. We like to take our time with our job. We both love cartoons and Family Matters as she wanted to play the role of Judy Winslow. Not to mention someone that can understand comedy and can make us laugh. And lastly having our hair grow to be long and collecting sunglasses. I am just really happy that Aaliyah got to promote Romeo Must Die in Japan as she got to have an interview with one of her future influences Hikaru Utada (who is Japanese American). The 8 min 55 second interview on YouTube is good to hear and I love the interview because it's not interrupting, and it's just Aaliyah being humble/honest. Watch the interview and you will see what I mean. My favorite album is her self title album. As for music celebrities that I can see her working with her style of music, I can see her working with my uncle Slick Rick again, Missy Elliott, Janet Jackson, Sade, and even Prince if he was still alive as well. I can also see her working with the Isley Brothers and Donny Hathaway if he was still alive. Mostly because she sang At Your Best, Let Me Down Easily and Choosely Lover by the Isley Brothers. Hey even the Isley Brothers loved how she did it because it served Justice for them. While she only covered Givin Up by Donny Hathaway because the way she sung it was like how she did the music video of The One I Gave My Heart To, and not to mention Heartbroken. I can even see her working with Hikaru Utada as well since both love working in New York. Also if she was alive today she would have been a mix of Sade and Lauryn Hill when it comes to not talking about politics and doing less concerts, including not appearing at award shows too much. She credits Janet Jackson, Michael Jackson, Stevie Wonder, Sade, En Vogue, Nine Inch Nails, Korn, Prince, Naughty By Nature, Johnny Mathis, and Barbra Streisand as musical influences. She also credits the Isley Brothers and Donny Hathaway as influences too since she covered one or two of their songs. At the time of her death, she wanted to work with Janet Jackson and she had even planned concerts in more than 22 countries around the world to promote her last album. She also wanted to do a Japanese clothing line with Kidada Jones since she often wore black clothing, starting a trend for similar fashion among women in United States and Japan. Her fashionable style has been credited for being an influence on new fashion trends called "Health Goth" and "Ghetto Goth" also known as GHE20 GOTH1K. Also at the time of her death Ronald Isley stated that Aaliyah and the Isley Brothers had discussed a collaboration prior to her death. Prior to her death, she expressed the possibility of recording songs for the Queen of The Damned soundtrack and welcomed the possibility of collaborating with Jonathan Davis. As for movies I can see her working with Jet Li again and recording dialogue in video games. While issue of her hating the media by asking her about her personal life would be similar to Michael Jackson. Also Jet Li pays a respectful tribute to her in his Rise of Honor video game of having his character Kit tag team with Michelle to fight some thugs. And now a fax figure of her is made in her honor, including that I can see Zelina Vega playing her in a biopic film by Aaliyah's family since she recreated all of Aaliyah's music videos. Well that's all I have to say about her. Here are my top 50 favorite songs by her. *1. If Your Girl Only Knew *2. Journey To the Past *3. Are You That Somebody? *4. I Don't Wanna *5. Try Again *6. Come Back In One Piece (Clean) *7. Are You Feeling Me? *8. Come Over *9. 4 Page Letter *10. The One I Gave My Heart To (music video version) *11. Got To Give It Up (featuring my uncle Slick Rick) *12. One In A Million *13. Hot Like Fire (Album version) *14. We Need A Resolution *15. Loose Rap *16. Rock the Boat *17. More Then A Woman *18. Never No More *19. Read Between The Lines *20. I Care 4 U *21. U Got the Nerve *22. I Refuse *23. It's Whatever *24. I Can Be *25. Extra Smooth *26. Those Were The Days *27. What If?! *28. Messed Up *29. Miss You *30. Don't Know What To Tell Ya *31. Erica Kane *32. All I Need *33. Don't Worry *34. Man Undercover *35. John Blaze *36. Heart Broken *37. Giving Up (especially since she just happily cover it for Sparkle and had recorded it before her death) *38. Are You Ready? *39. Turn the Page *40. Shakin' *41. Quit Hatin' *42. Where Could He Be *43. Death Of A Playa *44. Enough Said (Solo version) *45. La La La *46. Let Me Down Easy *47. No Days Go By *48. Got To Give It Up Remix *49. Time (Instrumental) *50. Choosey Lover What do you think? Please leave a comment below. Category:Blog posts